More Than Friends, Please?
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Tinka's going trough tough times. Ty wants to know about what's happening. He's basically worried about her. (Story doesn't suck as much as the summary.)


**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. Today was freaking awesome. I spent like 27/7 of the day today (Friday, November 2nd) with the boy I like. He oviously likes me. :O :D Rated T because of the language my immature friends used about me. :/ In anyways, that's my week turned my day into a Tynka fanfic! :)**

**Tinka's POV.**

Today is finally Friday. Thank goodness sake. The best part of all Fridays? Gym class with Ty. As much as gym class kills me and I hate it, it's different with Ty.

"Okay class, you all are gonna do three laps around the school, and when you're all back, we'll go work out." the teacher blew the whistle to give us the 'You may run' sign. I'm walking there with Gunther, normally, looking out for Ty, too.

"Oh, Gunther, I found out there's a new betwinkler version, and the best part, it's on sale!" I said as we walked trough the school.

"That. Is. Goatishnessly. Awesome." he jumped up and down.

"Hey guys.." Ty walked towards us.

"Ty, we are having a serious talk right now. You _cannot_ interrupt us." Gunther said.

"Oh, Gunther, come on it's not that important!" I said putting my hands on his back, trying to pull him away and leave me and Ty alone.

"Okay.. I'll just.. Uh.. Go talk to Rocky!" he said understanding my 'look'. He knows me and my looks very well.

"So, hello, Ty." I laughed a bit and turned to Ty.

"Sup, Tink?" he asked.

"Um, quick question, why would you ever randomly come up to such a glittery foreign mess..?" I asked him as I looked down.

"Because this 'glittery foreign mess', is a wonderful person and perfect the way she is..?" he got my hand.

I laughed. "You know, you can really cheer me up on the toughest times..." I smiled at him.

"Life's being tough for you? What happend?" he asked, worried.

Phew, time to tell him about what happend Wendnesday. He's usually worried about me.. should I really tell him? Oh, and if you're confused, Wendnesday was "Bully Tinka Day", basically.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Should we meet at the frabic store, beloved sis?" Gunther asked me.

Before I could even answer him, that new and popular girl, Jessica, came up to me and him and interrupted us.

"Dude, why would you ever love that slut?" she asked, laughing in my face.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

That day, the bullying day.. It wasn't only Jessica.

_SECOND FLASHBACK:_

I was in my locker getting my stuff for chemestry class when I heard two girls talk, right next to my locker, their names are Samantha and Ashley.

"You know that bitchy face Tinka has?" Samantha said.

"Ugh, I know, she's also super annoying." she replied.

"She should surely kill herself, you know?" Samantha bit her lips, annoyed thinking about me.

"She should!" the other girl, Ashley said.

_END OF SECOND FLASHBACK._

I told him about everything that happend.

"Tinka.." he looked really sad. "Samantha and Ashley? Really? They are annoying. And if they actually said that about you, they're just jealous of the pretty face while **they** have the bicthy face." he touched my hair.

"Thanks.." I looked down and he hugged me.

"And about what Jessica said.." he pulled away to talk. "It makes **her** a slut to say that about you." I smiled as he said that. "Because you are beautiful. Like really. I swear that at least one boy thinks about you 27/7 of his day." I blushed a lot when as he stopped talking.

"Thanks again." I smiled. "But how do you know someone thinks about me 27/7 of his day?" I asked, confused.

"Because that boy.." he looked down. "..Is me."

Wait a minute, did the Ty Blue we all know just say that? Is he an alien dressing up as him for Halloween?

"Really?" my face, somehow, lit up with the biggest smile I've ever had.

"Yes." he said as he kissed my cheek. "Now we gotta run.. everyone's waiting for us to work out.." he grinned.

"Let's run together?" I asked.

"Okay, count with me..." we started to count together. "One.. Two.. Three!" we started running after each other around the school, laughing.

He makes me feel like I can actually be normal in this world, since half the school hates me. He's an amazing person. Most people know the Ty that goes out with the first girl he sees, bullies the nerds, but hey, deep down inside, he's super sweet.

"Hey, shouldn't we be best friends?" he asked as we sat down on the floor when we got back from running.

"Defiantly!" I said.

You know, deep down my heart.. we could be more than just good friends..

**A/N: What'd you guys think?! :D Basically, I really was actually bullied last Wendnesday, and the words in the fan fic are the exact words they said about me. But in anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll update it ASAP! :)**

_xoxo._


End file.
